La Luz de un Serafín
by alita210100
Summary: Ella era una chica normal, el un serafín ¿Que pasara cuando sus caminos se vuelvan a encontrar? Mimato, Taiora, Takari y Kenyako
1. Prologo

**Bueno gente bonita, he aquí otro de mis fics, este esta inspirado en mis dos hermosos ángeles guardianes Q.E.P.D. Bueno fuera el sentimentalismo, aquí va el fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Para que lo digo, si ya lo saben. -_-U**

* * *

 _ **La Luz de un Serafín.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

Estaba una pequeña niña de 9 años jugando en un jardín cerca de la capilla recolectando flores en una pequeña canasta para dárselas al padre; estaba a punto de irse, hasta que escucho un ruido extraño proveniente de unos abustos, estando dudosa se acerco a ellos.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Pregunto ella dudosa.

Se adentro un poco mas en los arbustos, los removió algo temerosa y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, no era un animal, sino una persona. Era un pequeño niño, un poco mas alto que ella, tenia el cabello rubio brillando cual oro algo despeinado, unos ojos color azul zafiro intensos y una expresión de rabia, vestía todo de blanco y traía un pequeño Halo en la niña lo miraba expectante, sin duda el pequeño niño le parecía muy lindo, sin embargo, noto algo que no había tomado en cuenta anteriormente, el pequeño tenia alas; pudo notar en un borde del ala izquierda una fina mancha roja, ahora entendía por que su expresión molesta, por que estaba herido. Con pasos vacilantes se acerco a el intentando no hacer ningún ruido, cuando estuvo cerca de el hablo.

 **-** ¿Oye? ¿Te ayudo?- Pregunto la niña dudosa.

El niño reacciono y volteo el rostro preocupado pero dulce en su semblante, justo a su lado tenia a una pequeña niña de finos cabellos castaños que iluminados por los rayos del sol parecían caireles de cobre puro, sus ojos eran un bello color caramelo que brillaban con intensidad y que lo observaban con ternura y preocupación.

-Así... Jamas harás que sane- Dijo mientras señalaba su pequeña ala y se arrodillaba junto a el; toco un poco su ala lo cual provoco un quejido por parte del niño.

-Lo siento, perdón- Se alarmo la niña- Pero así no la curaras jamas- Al decir eso se levanto y le extendió la mano al chico. El por su parte estaba dudando, no podía confiar en los humanos del todo, al pensar en eso frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo- Dijo ella sonriendole con dulzura- Yo no quiero hacerte daño.

El al ver esa cara y esa sonrisa fue suficiente para desarmarlo, tomo su mano y la siguió hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, vio como ella se arrodillaba cerca del agua.

-Ven- Hizo un gesto para que se acercara- Si quieres que sane hay que lavarla primero.

-Esta bien- Hablo por primera vez el chico arrodillándose junto a ella para que lavara su ala- Gracias

-Hasta que al fin hablas- Dijo ella mientras mojaba el ala- ¿Como te llamas?

-¿Que?

-¿Que como te llamas?- Repitió mientras el chico se volteaba a verla.

-Perdón, pero no puedo decírtelo- Se disculpo

-Esta bien, entonces, yo te diré el mio- Dijo ella alegre- Me llamo Mimi

-¿Mimi?- Dijo incrédulo

-Si

-Es un nombre bastante peculiar ¿Por que?

-Pues cuando era pequeña no sabían mi nombre, entonces, no sabían como llamarme, hasta que dije mis primeras palabras, las cuales fueron Mi-Mi, y de ahí mi nombre- Dijo ella

-Ya veo, es muy bonito, y original- Dijo el

-Gracias- Respondió con un leve sonrojo en su cara- Creo que ya esta

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero espera- Lo detuvo, saco de su cesta una pequeña venda azul y la puso en su herida- Ya esta

-Gracias y ahora ¿Como haré para volver?- Pregunto

-Aletea con fuerza; así- Dijo mientras imitaba el batir de alas con sus brazos- Inténtalo

-Esta bien- Imito lo que hizo la niña. pero no pudo- No puedo

-Si puedes, solo aletea con fuerza, como si fueras a crear una ventisca- Dijo mientras volvía a hacer el mismo movimiento con los brazos- Solo inténtalo, no pierdes nada al hacerlo.

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices- Repitió el mismo movimiento, pero con mas fuerza y sin darse cuenta ya esta volando.

-¿Vez? Te lo dije, no perdías nada con intentarlo ¡Puedes volar! Es increíble- Exclamo eufórica.

-Es increíble, de verdad gracias Mimi por sanar mi ala y por ayudarme a volver a volar- Le dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento- De verdad muchas gracias.

-No hay de que...- Antes de decir otra cosa sintió algo cálido en su mejilla derecha; el pequeño ángel le había dado un dulce beso en su mejilla, ante ese acto se sonrojo. Cuando el se separo, lo miro incrédula, sonrojada con una mano en el lugar del beso- ¿Que... Fue... Eso?

-Así es como los ángeles damos las gracias y nos despedimos también- Explico el chico- Así es como yo te doy las gracias

-Ya veo... Pues en ese caso- Se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda haciendo que el se sonrojara también- Eso fue para decirte adiós y suerte en tu viaje

-Esta bien- Dijo tomando su mano y depositando un pequeño y casto beso en ella- Con esto te digo que eres mi amiga- Dijo para luego llegar a su nariz dejando un ultimo beso en esta- Y con este me despido de ti

Al decir eso se fue elevando lentamente, sin despegar la vista de ella, quería recordar ese rostro por la eternidad, ese bello y perfecto rostro angelical

-Hasta luego "Mi Ángel"- Al decir eso sorprendió un poco al chico, se alzo en puntillas y le dio un ultimo beso en su mentón cerca de su labio inferior- Espero volverte a ver

-Yo también

-Adiós- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Adiós- Dijo y se alzo en vuelo hacia el cielo

Mimi se llevo una mano al rostro sonrojada y con los ojos brillando de solo recordar ese hermoso ser con el que se encontró. Sin duda ese no seria la ultima vez que se verían; eso es seguro.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **¡Que hubo gente bonita! Aquí mi nuevo fic largo en progreso titulado "La Luz de un Serafín" y estoy segura de que les gustara.**

 **Al ver este proyecto que se ve tan prometedor les diré algo: Si alguno de ustedes quiere participar en la historia, estoy dispuesta a aceptar sus ideas y opiniones y tendrán su propio personaje en la historia, solo digan su propia descripción y verán su personaje en alguno de los capítulos.**

 **Bueno aquí termino lo que quería decir.**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo ;D**


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Bueno gente bonita, he aquí el segundo capitulo ¡YAY!  
**

 **Bueno mejor dejo de estorbar y nos vamos al fic**

 **Disclaimer:** Para que lo digo, si ya lo saben TT-TT *Sad Face*

* * *

 _ **La Luz de un Serafín.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo.**_

 _ **10 Años Después.**_

Estaba caminando por las calles del pueblo de Odaiba, una joven de bellos cabellos castaños que con la luz del sol parecían finos caireles de cobre, sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello resplandecían como caramelo derretido que irradiaban pureza y dulzura, vestida con la típica ropa de orfanato, un vestido negro tipo oberol con cuello cuadrado y una camiseta con mangas por debajo de los hombros y zapatillas negras, traía en su brazo una pequeña cesta llena de flores; se dirigía al hogar del Padre Gennai, después de haber pasado toda la mañana en el claro, como todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano, comía lo que podía y luego se iba a claro a recolectar flores; no solo iba por las flores sino que también iba para recordar aquel maravilloso encuentro con ese pequeño ángel. Estaba caminando y paso en frente del rancho de los Yagami

-Buenos Días Mimi- La saludo Taichi Yagami, un moreno de cabellos alborotados y ojos castaños, de cuerpo formido y atlético, vistiendo un oberol de trabajo, una camiseta naranja que dejaba descubiertos sus bien formados brazos, unas botas marrones y un sombrero de paja puesto detrás de su cuello- Tan temprano como siempre ¿Eh?

-Buenos días Taichi y si tan temprano como siempre- Dijo ella- ¿Como esta Hikari?

-Esta muy bien, regando los cultivos- Dijo señalándola un gesto con la mano para que se acercara- Ha estado muy ocupada con lo de la feria de la cosecha

-Ya veo, Hola Hikari- Saludo ella a la castaña menor

-Hola Mimi, que gusto verte- Saludo Hikari, ella tenia la piel un poco mas clara que que la de Taichi y el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros, usaba un oberol tipo falda con una camiseta rosa y una malla negra por debajo junto con unas botas de trabajo- ¡Oh! ¿Que traes ahí? ¿Acaso son flores del claro?

-Si, lo son- Dijo ella sacando dos flores de su canasta- Este "Gladiolo" es para Tai y esta "Margarita" rosada es para ti Hikari-los hermanos tomaron las flores, Tai se la puso en el sombrero y Hikari se la puso detrás de la oreja- Espero y les guste

-Gracias Mimi- Respondieron los dos volviendo a sus actividades

Después de haber ido a visitar el Racho Yagami, Mimi se encamino hacia la librería de su buen amigo Koushirou Izumi, vio como este la saludaba desde la vitrina y se acerco a la librería

-Buenos Días Koushirou- Saludo ella alegremente

-Buenos Días Mimi- La saludo el, Koushirou el dueño de la librería a la que Mimi siempre solía visitar, era un joven pelirrojo de ojos color negro, vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga hasta el codo, pantalones grises con tirantes del mismo color y zapatos negros- Creo que vienes del claro ¿Verdad?

-Como todas las mañanas- Respondió ella- Oye ¿Han llegado nuevos libros por casualidad?

-Claro que si, acaba de llegar esta mañana y lo guarde para ti, se llama " _La Luz de un Serafín"-_ Dijo extendiéndole un libro rojo con bordes dorados y donde salia el titulo junto con la imagen de una joven siendo rodeada por la cintura por los brazos del serafín- Espero y te guste

-Gracias Koushirou- Dijo tomando el libro y guardándolo en su canasta- Y ten, espero que te gusten los "Iris" violetas- Dijo extendiéndole la flor- Aquí tienes

-Claro que si Mimi, me encantan- Dijo tomando la flor y poniéndola en un jarrón llena de ellas- Estas hacen mas bonita mi librería

-Eso es muy cierto- Dijo mirando el florero- Bien, me tengo que ir, hasta pronto Koushirou

-Adiós Mimi, te prometo que tendrás la colección completa de ese libro cuando llegue- Dijo Koushirou cuando la chica salio del establecimiento

-Esta bien- Dijo Mimi saliendo del lugar y se dirigió al mercado de los Inoue hasta que se encontró a tres personas en el camino

-Buenos Dias Joe, Iori, Daisuke ¿Como amanecieron hoy?- Pregunto la castaña en frente de los tres hombres

-Muy bien y buenos días para ti también Mimi- Respondió Joe, vestía una traje formal gris con un pantalón negro y zapatos marrones junto con u sombrero, en su mano derecha traía una bolsa de medicamentos ya que su amigo era el doctor del pueblo- Veo que traes flores del Claro como acostumbras

-Si, así es- Afirmo ella sonriente- ¿Como has estado Daisuke? ¿Como va el negocio?

-De maravilla- Hablo Daisuke vestido simplemente con una camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros y un delantal- Deberías venir a visitarnos alguna vez

-Muy bien, lo tendré en mente ¿Y que hay de ti Iori?- Dijo Mimi al menor

-Yo estoy muy bien Mimi- Hablo Iori. Este vestía una camisa blanca con tirantes marrones, un pantalón y zapatos del mismo color, una boina en su cabeza y varios libro en su mano- Ayudando al superior Joe en su trabajo

-Ya veo. Oh! Casi lo olvido tengan- Dijo Mimi mientras le extendía una flor a cada uno, a Joe le dio un Iris como a Koushirou pero este era azul índigo, a Daisuke le dio un Gladiolo como a Tai pero este era amarillo y a Iori le dio u Narciso color lila

-Gracias Mimi- Respondieron al unisono y se alejaron de ella. Mientras que Mimi se dirigía al negocio de los Inoue.

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

Un extraño joven estaba caminando cerca del Claro del Pueblo de Odaiba buscando algo que al parecer era muy importante para el, tenia ya tiempo buscándolo y si no lo encontraba no habría ningún ser viviente que soportara su ira. Ya cansado de buscar se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol rendido

-¿En donde podrá estar?- Se pregunto el extraño joven. Era un joven verdaderamente hermoso, su piel era blanca y clara, sus cabellos parecían finos hilos de oro puro resplandeciendo con el brillo del sol, sus ojos eran bello zafiros profundos y enigmáticos. Vestía de blanco y traía el mismo Halo de hace 10 años, pero había algo diferente en el, ya no tenia 2 alas ahora tenia 8 alas y ya no era un Querubín, ahora era una de las cosas mas bellas de este mundo: Un Serafín, los seres mas bellos y luminosos con grandes poderes, pero sin sobrepasar los poderes de su señor - ¿En donde podrá estar?

Al posar sus manos en la hierba sintió un objeto en su mano derecha y al levantarla encontró lo que estaba buscando. Era una especie de relicario con forma ovalada de color verde con bordados en dorado, en la parte superior tenia una gran flor rosa con un punto dorado en el centro, debajo de esta habían bella decoraciones con diamantes y bordados en oro puro con un seguro al lado, al abrirse dejaba al descubierto un centro hueco con un fondo hecho de rubís y las orillas del mismo eran de oro macizo; dentro de este había una pequeña figurita de un Querubín sujeto con una fina cadena de oro. El al verlo suspiro aliviado, al fin había recuperado el único recuerdo de esa bella niña que le había capturado el corazón. Dicen que cuando un ángeles enamora de alguien, estos materializan su corazón y su amor en un preciado objeto que cuidan hasta que su amor valla al paraíso, es por eso que ese objeto es tan preciado para el.

-Menos mal que lo encontré, si no ya no te podría recordar, Mimi...- Dijo mientras llevaba el preciado objeto a su corazón

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Mimi había salido del negocio de los Inoue, después de una extraña platica referencial sobre el Festival de la Cosecha y de volver a ver a Sora salio con rumbo a la casa del Padre Gennai, pero sin darse cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

-Oops!... Disculpe- Dij Mimi apenada

-No fue mi culpa, Perdón- Se disculpo el joven

\- ¿Ken? ¿Eres tu?- Pregunto Mimi viendo mejor al chico

-Si, ¿Cuantos Kens conoces?- Dijo el sonriente

-Que bueno que has vuelto Ken, Miyako ya te extrañaba

-Si, iba directo a verla- Ken Ichijouji, era un investigador profesional, pese a su corta edad era considerado un superdotado, el mas inteligente de toda Odaiba- ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien y ¿Como salio tu viaje de investigación?

-Me a ido bien, es mas, ya la termine y vine a visitar a Miyako. Y al notar tu expresión y esa cesta en tu brazo presumo que vienes del Claro ¿Verdad?

-Exacto, y toma espero que te guste- Dijo Mimi extendiéndole una Calendula azul cielo

-Gracias Mimi, me alegraste aun mas el día- Dijo Ken sonriente

\- No hay de que- Dijo despidiéndose del joven, de repente sintió que pisaba algo encontrándose con un extraño objeto- ¿Que es esto?

Era un objeto precioso, tenia la forma ovalada y era de color azul rey con bello bordados en oro, tenia una clave de sol ubicada en la parte superior y tenia decoraciones con cristales blancos colgado de una fina cadena de plata

-Que hermoso es...- Susurro maravillada al verlo, observo que este tenia un pequeño seguro a su costado- Pero que...

Al abrirlo se encontró con un fondo cubierto de zafiro y los bordes del objeto eran plateados y tenia una bonita figura de un Querubín de plata. Al verlo no pudo evitar recordar algo verdaderamente preciado para ella, el día en que se encontró con ese maravilloso ser el cual le cambio la vida la vida para siempre, tomo el collar entre sus manos y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y se fue rumbo a la capilla del Padre Gennai, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, recordando al niño rubio de hace años

-¿Me pregunto si te volveré a ver?- Dijo ella con aires de anhelo- Espero que me recuerdes. Mi ángel

Al decir eso se llevo una mano a su rostro recordando la calidez de esos dulces besos, sin saber que había otra persona pensando lo mismo que ella.

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Un atractivo rubio se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, el mismo árbol donde la encontró el amuleto cerca del Claro donde la conoció a ella

-Aquí te encontré y te conocí, luego fuiste mi primer beso, también el segundo y el tercero y aquí me enamore totalmente de ti- Dijo el Serafín recordando el bello rostro de la niña castaña, se llevo una mano debajo de su mentón justo el lugar en donde ella había depositado el beso, dulce e inocente como ella- Espero volverte a ver, mi amada Mimi

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Otra vez yo amigos! De verdad me siento muy, muy, pero muy apenada por dejar las historias del Mimato atrás, ya hasta quiero llorar de la vergüenza que me da (Se va a un rincón y se pone a llorar sin consuelo alguno) Prometo que de ahora en adelante tratere de actualizar mas seguido. Y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	3. Un Dulce Re-Encuentro

**Bueno gente bonita, he aquí la continuación ¡YAY! Como saben dentro de poco voy a comenzar el liceo así que no podre actualizar tan recientemente.  
**

 **Bueno mejor dejo de estorbar y nos vamos al fic**

 **Disclaimer:** Para que lo digo, si ya lo saben TT-TT *Sad Face*

* * *

 _ **La Luz de un Serafín.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: Un Dulce Re-Encuentro**_

Después de su visita anual a cada uno de sus amigos y a toda la gente del pueblo se dirigió al hogar del Padre Gennai con una gran sonrisa en el rostro algo que no paso desapercibido para el.

-Hola Padre- Saludo Mimi

-Hola Mimi- Saludo Gennai, un hombre alto de tez aperlada, ojos oscuros, cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta baja, vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris con tirantes negros y zapatos del mismo color- Volviste temprano

-Si, creo que me demore mucho con los demás aparte de que no dejaban de hablar sobre la Feria de la Cosecha y todo eso aparte de que quieren que yo sea la reina

-Si, yo también e escuchado esos comentarios por parte de algunos aldeanos, pero al ver tu expresión se nota que tu no quieres serlo ¿Verdad?

-Me conoces muy bien, la que se merece ese título de reina es Hikari, ella es quien trabaja diariamente en la granja junto con Taichi y creo que ella es la que se lo merece mucho mas que yo- Dijo Mimi

-Eres muy considerada al pensar en Hikari antes que en ti Mimi, me siento muy orgulloso de ti espero y sigas así- Dijo Gennai

-Si lo haré, a propósito Padre, encontré este extraño collar en la calle y me preguntaba si lo habías visto antes- Dijo Mimi sacando el collar de su bolsillo y extendiéndoselo a Gennai- Me resulto muy peculiar e inusual ver esta joya aquí en el pueblo de Odaiba

Gennai tomo el collar entre sus manos y empezó a mirarlo de manera curiosa, miro el pequeño seguro que tenía dejando ver la hermosa figura que tenía, sin duda era un collar verdaderamente raro

-Perdón hija, pero nunca e visto este objeto tan peculiar- Dijo entregándole el collar a la castaña

-Esta bien. ¡Oh! Por cierto aquí te traje una de las flores del claro

-¿En serio?

-Si, debe de estar por aquí- Dijo Mimi mientras revisaba en su cesta- Creo que no la recogí, lo siento Padre Gennai

-No importa Mimi- Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza cual niña pequeña

-Claro que si importa...- Dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero, puede que tuviera diecinueve años pero aun se comportaba como una niña de nueve algo de verdad encantaba a todos en el pueblo

-Bueno, si te importa tanto puedes ir por ella yo no tengo problemas- Apremio el

-¿En serio?- Dijo ella mientras se le iluminaba el rostro viendo como Gennai le decía que si- Gracias Padre

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

El Serafín se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol meditando lo que había hablado con su mentora y la tarea que le había asignado.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Serafín- Dijo una voz femenina algo neutra_

 _Era una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros hasta las caderas sujetado en una coleta alta con dos trenzas largas a ambos lados de su rostro sujetadas con dos broches en forma de diamantes, su piel era de un tono ligeramente pálido, sus ojos eran una mezcla entre azul profundo y turquesa. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido largo hasta los muslos blanco ceñido en el torso con una falda que caía libre, esta traía una elegante y larga cola de tela transparente con base platinada parecida a finos diamantes que caía graciosamente sobre sus tobillos, sus zapatos eran finos tacones blancos con cintas que se entrelazaban de manera elegante por sus altas piernas, su joyería se basaba básicamente en diamantes, zafiros, oro y plata, en su pecho se encontraba un broche de luna cuarto menguante con dos alas desplegadas a sus costados; en su mano derecha reposaba un fino y elegante báculo un poco mas alto que ella, en el tope tenía la forma de una luna llena siendo rodeado por un aro mas grande con ocho anillos colgando de el, a ambos lados del báculo habían dos alas desplegadas a ambos lados y justo por debajo de los anillos habían dos cintas metálicas que se entrelazaban entre si finalizando en una punta filosa al final del báculo. Sin duda cualquiera que la viera diría que es un ser de lo mas hermoso, para completar su aspecto real sobre su cabeza se posaba un amplio Halo mucho mas grueso que los Halos convencionales con cuatro puntas en forma de rombo situadas en forma de cuadrado en el Halo y para finalizar tenía doce alas en su espalda dando a entender su alto rango celestial._

 _-Encuentra el amuleto y devuélveselo a su legitimo portador y aprovecha para encontrar el tuyo Serafín_

 _-Si Heraldo, prometo regresar aquí con mi amuleto y regresare el otro amuleto a su dueño._

 _-Eso espero- Respondió el Heraldo con una pequeña sonrisa serena- Puedes marcharte Serafín y recuerda tu cometido_

 _-Si Heraldo- Dijo el Serafín haciendo una cordial reverencia mientras se marchaba rumbo al mundo de los humanos._

 ** _End FlashBack_**

Al recordar ese suceso no pudo evitar caer dormido durante un rato tanto que ni siquiera sintió la presencia de cierta castaña.

-¿Donde estará? Creí haber tomado la flor del Padre Gennai, que horror- Dijo Mimi quejándose al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Tan desesperada estaba buscando la flor hasta que al fin la encontró lo que estaba buscando, un hermoso crisantemo siendo iluminado por la luz del sol que se colaba entre la copa del árbol, sonrió alegre para si misma al verla se acerco a ella, estuvo a punto de tomarla cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mas ahí, se alejo de la flor y se puso en frente del sujeto dejándola automáticamente sin aliento.

-Por Dios...- Susurro ella llevándose ambas manos a la boca para resguardar un suspiro traicionero que amenazaba con salir. Era simplemente bella la imagen que tenía en frente de ella, un joven vestido de blanco con un Halo sobre sus rubios cabellos levemente desordenados con un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho y ocho alas que se encontraban levemente arqueadas hacia el joven como si quisiera ocultarse del mundo dentro de ellas, su rostro mantenía una expresión serena dando a entender que estaba dormido, con pasos vacilantes se acerco a el y le removió cuidadosamente el fleco que cubría su ojo dejándola admirar ese bello rostro perfilado, de la nada al ver ese rostro no pudo evitar recordar a aquel niño que conoció en ese mismo claro hace años- Que hermoso es...

Sin saber como el Serafín se removió en su lugar sintiendo que alguien hablaba cerca de el, abrió sus ojos con pesadez y se restregó uno de sus ojos con una de sus manos para cuando había abierto bien sus ojos noto algo muy extraño pero a la vez precioso. Justo en frente de el se encontraba un hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas, cejas finamente perfiladas, bellas lagunas caramelo, nariz pequeña y un poco respingada, labios rosados y delicados y un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas como _"Ella"_ pero de un momento a otro reacciono recordando la ley del cielo impuesta por los Heraldos y su Señor: Ningún Humano o Ser inferior hacia el podía ver su rostro, sin pensarlo se levanto abruptamente haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera provocando que se lastimara la mano con una roca.

-¡Auch!- Exclamo Mimi al ver como su mano tenia un rasguño no tan profundo

Al verla supo que le había hecho daño y según la ley del cielo: No se debe lastimar a un ser indefenso

-¿Estas bien?- Se acerco al preocupado por haberle hecho daño aunque solo fuese un rasguño no tan grave

-Si, descuida no es un corte tan profundo, ademas, no es tan grave- Dijo Mimi mirando su mano cuando de repente sintió que tomaban la suya delicadamente

-Nada de eso, si no limpias la herida se va a infectar, vamos- Dijo el Serafín guiando a Mimi hacia la orilla del río del Claro, cuando llegaron el se arrodillo y empezó a lavarle la herida, mientras lo hacia miles de preguntas invadieron su mente- ¿Como... Como es que no te aterra verme?

-¿Por que habría de estar asustada de un ser como tu?- Contrarresto ella sonriendole al joven a lo cual el se que mudo

-No lo se- Hablo el apenado mientras seguía curando su mano

-No me asusta verte, por que cuando yo era niña me encontré con un ser idéntico, pero este era un niño con un bonito Halo y dos alas pequeñas, ademas, siempre e escuchado historias de ellos para dormir y también en la iglesia se habla sobre ellos y cada vez que voy a dormir siempre sueño con ellos anhelando algún día encontrarme con aquel pequeño ser que conocí aunque de seguro ya no seria un niño- Dijo ella hablando con un tono de voz soñador sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían hecho _"Click"_ en la mente del Serafín ¿Y si ella era aquella niña que conoció hace años? Si eso era cierto tenía que comprobarlo.

-¿Como era ese niño?- Pregunto el esperanzado

-Pues...- Dijo ella recordando- Era rubio y tenía el cabello algo desordenado como el tuyo y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules profundos y enigmáticos

-¿Y por casualidad, no le diste algo a ese niño?- Pregunto el un poco mas entusiasta

-Pues si, tenía una herida en una de sus alas y se la cure con una venda azul, pero desde ese día no la e vuelto a ver

-¿Hablas de esta venda?- Dijo el enseñándole una pequeña venda azul bien conservada, ella al verla se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión ¿Sera posible que el sea...?

-¿Pero como...?- Susurro ella sorprendida

-Mimi...- Hablo el esperanzado mirándola fijamente de frente, ella simplemente no respondió solo le dedico una mirada que denotaba múltiples emociones encontradas mientras que su rostro se inundaba en lagrimas pero no de tristeza, sino de pura felicidad

-No puede ser...- Susurro ella llevándose ambas manos a la boca- Eres tu...

Lo siguiente que paso sorprendió mucho al rubio, la castaña se abalanzo hacia sus brazos ocultando su rostro en su pecho derramando lagrimas de felicidad; el simplemente no dijo nada simplemente sonrió alegre correspondiendo ese dulce gesto recostando su mentón en la copa de la cabeza de la castaña, al fin la había encontrado, había encontrad a su amada castaña

-No puedo creerlo, de verdad eres tu...- Dijo Mimi levantando su rostro encarando al rubio con una dulce sonrisa- Mi Ángel...

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que seas tu Mimi...- Dijo el devolviendole la sonrisa mientras veía como la joven volvía a derramar mas lagrimas- Oye... No sigas llorando ¿Si? Te vez mas hermosa cuando sonríes- Dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus labios

Ese pequeño acto la hizo sonrojarse de sobremanera haciendo que el sonriera gustoso al ver como ella desviaba la mirada para no tener que verlo fijamente, de repente su pecho empezó a brillar con una extraña luz verde, Mimi noto ese extraño brillo y sintió que algo resplandecía de la misma manera en su bolsillo, metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando el amuleto mirando como este brillaba de un gran color azul.

-Eso es...- Dijo el mirando el amuleto que tenía la castaña, recordó algo- Tengo uno igual

-¿En serio?- Pregunto ella a lo cual el asintió mostrandole un amuleto idéntico al de ella pero de un color y forma diferente, cuando puso el objeto en frente de los ojos de la castaña miro como a esta le brillaban los ojos dando a entender que ella era la dueña de ese extraño amuleto- Que lindo...

-Si, y es todo tuyo- Dijo el poniendo el amuleto en su cuello mientras el tomaba el suyo- Y este es mío

-¿Es mío?- Pregunto ella sorprendida

-Si, todo tuyo- Respondió sintiendo como la castaña se volvía a abalanzar sobre el envolviéndolo en otro dulce abrazo sintiendo como el le correspondía. Al fin lo había encontrado, había encontrado a su bello Ángel.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bien señores ¡E Vuelto! (Entrada triunfal) como dije, no podre actualizar tan seguido ya que dentro de poco empiezo las clases, así que decidí subir este capitulo tan dulce, hubiera incluido besos pero es demasiado pronto para eso pero de ser por mi los besos estarían presentes desde hace Uhhh! Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


End file.
